Comme Roméo et Juliette
by Reiiiko
Summary: Le vent fait flotter ses longs cheveux blonds, il la regarde avec méprit et elle le toise avec dédain. Le rayon de nuit se heurte à l'aurore et l'aube se lève avec une toute autre couleur... Une même haine remplit leur coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'est la haine ? Un sentiment qu'on leur a apprit à ressentir. M'oserais-je... à t'aimer un jour ?


_- Bonjour et Bienvenue sur ma Fanfiction sur Pandora Hearts ! Qui est la première que je poste..._

_Les protagonistes principaux sont Ada Vessalius et Elliot Nightray._

_Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont l'œuvre de Jun Mochizuki._

_J'espère vivement que ma Fanfiction vous plaira car j'ai rendu Elliot un peu plus "méchant" et je ne suis pas fane de l'Ada sans aucun caractère qu'on nous dépeint parfois dans le manga *rire*._

_Ce premier Chapitre était très agréable à écrire et j'espère agréable à lire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

_Reiiiko._

_P.s : Je pense poster un Chapitre par semaine mais il se peut que ce soit fort variable en fonction de plusieurs facteurs ! Ne m'en blâmez pas :) Je répondrais à vos Reviews à chaques fin de Chapitres**.** Ha oui ! Point d'inquiétude ! Léo arrive dans le prochain chapitre (il faut bien qu'il soit là pour discipliner Elliot lui...)** -**_

**~Comme Roméo et Juliette~**  
_**Retrace I : Your song : Débuts difficiles.**_

[Cette histoire se passe avant qu'Oz ne revienne de l'Abyss,Ada est alors dans le prestigieux Lycée Lutwidge. C'est une élève brillante,qui se démarque surtout pour ses talents musicaux,cette dernière étant une excellente pianiste. C'est d'ailleurs,dans une salle de musique,que cette fable débute...]

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de musique l'endroit qu'elle appréciait le plus au Lycée,endroit,aussi qui la caractérisait le mieux. Elle appréciait l'essence que dégageait cette pièce,si reposante. Elle pouvait rester là des heures,corrigeant ses erreurs,jouant ses airs préférés,tout simplement faire ce qui la passionnait.

Aujourd'hui,elle était particulièrement concentrée,ses gestes étaient méticuleux,précis. Elle re-jouait sans-cesse le même morceau depuis un peu plus de deux heures,cherchant la perfection. Oui elle voulait être "parfaite" pour son évaluation de solfège qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Elle allait entamer une nouvelle fois le morceau,celui-ci qu'elle avait nommé "Black Candle". Mais elle fut troublée par une voix derrière son dos,une voix familière, une voix de laquelle émanait une certaine prétention,et dont le timbre n'était ni doux,ni grave. C'était Sa voix : Celle de son ennemi.

-Encore ce morceau que tu joue si mal,Ada...

Elle se tourna et le regarda,d'un air glacial. "Va-t-en" pensait-elle,très loin ! Mais le garçon s'approchait déjà du piano,d'un pas gracieux,posant ses yeux sur la partition dont Ada se servait pour ce morceau.

-Parce que toi,tu la jouerais peut-être mieux,Elliot ?!  
-Je crois bien... enfin...Oui. Je le crois.

Il sourit,satisfait par la réplique qu'il venait de lancer.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment prétendre à cela,si je ne m'abuse,ton valet est bien meilleur que toi enfin,c'est ce qu'on dit… Répondit Ada,agacée.

-Léo sera enchanté de l'apprendre, ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.  
-Tu te méprends,il est juste disons,plus sociable que toi ?

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés,faisant mine de réfléchir.  
-C'est pour les "faibles" la sociabilité,le respect,lui est bien plus difficile à acquérir…

Crétin ! Hurla intérieurement la jeune fille. Il était comme ses aïeuls, eux aussi des idiots de Nightray... Cette même famille,suspectée d'être étroitement liée à la mort de sa mère,qu'Ada n'avait malheureusement connu que brièvement et dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenirs.  
-On voit que tu es un Nightray.  
Ce dernier mot fût dit avec un énorme dégoût,et eût comme effet immédiat d'assombrir le regard du dit "Nightray".  
-Et toi une Vessalius.  
La colère montait,Ada ne voulait plus qu'une chose,qu'il s'en aille sur le champ.  
-J'aimerais,si ça ne te dérange pas,et même si ça te dérange d'ailleurs,continuer de jouer. La porte est là.  
Elle désigna cette dernière de la main,espérant qu'il déciderait de quitter sagement la pièce sans broncher.  
Mais bien entendu,il ne bougea pas,et resta stoïquement encré de le sol.  
-Je profite,de ton incompétence pour te la rappeler,vois-tu ?  
-Vas-y,je t'en prie...Je te cède ma place,on va voir si tu as tant de talent que ce que tu ne prétends...  
Il hocha la tête,en signe d'acceptation,une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses yeux. Ada se leva,lui laissant sa chaise,il s'assit, et commença la mélodie.  
C'était une horreur de voir avec quelle énergie,il écorchait sa partition,l'envie de le stopper était très forte,mais la jeune fille tenu bon,elle n'en aurait que plus à dire sur sa minable prestation quand il en aurait terminé..  
Enfin,la dernière note résonna et il la toisa,sourire narquois aux lèvres :  
- Madame est satisfaite ?  
-Un vrai massacre musical...  
Son sourire s'élargit,signe qu'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde cette phrase  
-Ada... C'est normal,on parle d'une de tes compositions.  
Elle bouillonnait, le maudissant,serrant les poings,et grimaçant de fureur,puis lui cracha violemment  
- Tu as gagné. Je m'en vais. Bonne soirée..  
Et c'est d'un pas énervé qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Attends toi !  
Elle ne prêta guère attention à la demande d'Elliot,et s'apprêtait à se saisir de la poignée de porte,mais soudain,elle fût saisie par le poignet. Que voulait-il encore ?!  
Elle n'eût pas le temps de le savoir,que déjà,elle se retrouvait collée contre le mur,face à face à son ennemi.  
-Tu m'as battu...  
-Battu...?  
Demanda t'elle avec incompréhension.  
-Bravo,tu m'as battu,je ne sais pas quoi te répondre,alors considérons que c'est toi la vraie gagnante du jour.  
Ses yeux froids,à la frontière entre le bleu et le gris,la glaçait.  
- Lâche-Moi.  
-Très bien,seulement,j'en n'en ai pas finis,avant,tu dois me faire une promesse.  
-Je ne pactise pas avec le Diable...  
-Pactisais,corrigea-t-il. Parce que cette fois,tu n'as pas trop le choix.  
-Très bien,et que veux-tu ?  
- Ce soir,minuit,ici,soit pas en retard,je ne supporte pas quand on arrive en retard…  
Et il la lâcha.  
-D'accord. Mais en échange,tu te tiendras loin de moi durant les prochains trimestres.  
-C'est juré.  
Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos.  
-À ce soir.  
-Oui. A toute à l'heure petite peste...  
Et aussi simplement,il s'en alla.

Le prix de la liberté... Ada...Le prix de TA liberté,se répéta- t-elle pour elle même pendant quelques minutes.

Mais la colère ne passait pas,et la jeune fille traversa les couloirs la séparant de sa chambre sans un regard pour avait pourtant croisé quelques-unes de ces amies mais l'humeur n'y étais vraiment pas.

Elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre,allongée sur son lit,se laissant aller à toutes sortes de réflexions. Elle pensa entre-autre à cet idiot d'Elliot Nightray qui l'a mettait toujours en nerfs et à son frère,disparût. Non Oz... non... Ne pense pas à ça,pas à lui... Elle s'efforçait autant qu'elle le pouvait de chasser le douloureux souvenir de son grand-frère mais c'était peine perdue,déjà des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Comme toujours,quand les tremblements de ses souvenirs d'enfance se faisaient ressentir,Ada s'assit à son bureau d'acajou, prît du papier,et trempa sa plume dans un encrier couleur émeraude.

_**"Chers oncle Oscar,tu dois encore te dire,"Ô une lettre d'Ada,j'espère que cette fois-ci, elle m'envoie de bonnes nouvelles...". Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça...  
Je t'écris parce qu'une fois de plus j'ai besoin d'évacuer mon ressentit.  
Je repensais encore à lui,à Oz,et une fois de plus,j'ai fondu en larme.  
Comment fais-tu,pour ne pas ressentir cette absence tout les jours ?  
Je ne me souviens même plus très bien de son visage,trop d'années ont passé,sans le revoir..."  
**_  
Elle posa sa plume. Et déchira la feuille en s'acharnant dessus jusqu'à en faire de minuscules petits morceaux qui tombèrent à ses pieds.

Elle s'en fichait,elle aurait tout le loisir de les ramasser un autre jour. Puis se rappelant soudain sa promesse,jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge noire qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce : 19 h.  
Elle devrait être en train de descendre dîner, mais elle avait tout sauf faim,par contre,elle était terriblement fatiguée,et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle sombra vite dans un demi-sommeil.

Elle se réveilla environ 4 heures plus tard,et bondit de son lit. Elle avait encore une heure pour se rafraîchir avant de se rendre à son lieu de "rendez-vous".  
Elle alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain,où elle se débarbouilla le visage. Elle coiffa ensuite ses cheveux d'or,mais les laissa lâchés pour une fois. Elle défroissa son uniforme avec lequel elle s'était endormie et partît en direction de la salle de musique.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans un silence inquiétant,baignés par la lumière de la lune.  
Elle eût l'impression que le chemin qui séparait les deux endroits, était énorme… Mais elle arriva finalement devant la porte. Elle hésita un moment, se disant qu'Elliot lui avait peut-être juste fais une farce, et qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais elle repensa à ce qu'elle gagnerait si elle entrait, et considéra que c'était une magnifique récompense : Et elle entra.  
Il faisait totalement noir,et Ada se demanda vraiment si Elliot viendrait mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir,il apparu une bougie à la main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-Bonsoir,Ada...

_- Je vous laisse un peu sur votre fin avec cette fin là hihihihi... La suite au prochain Chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de celui-ci ? Que pensez-vous de leur relation ? Et de mon petit arrogant d'Elliot ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçue ! :) Bon et bien voilà pour ce premier Chapitre !-_


End file.
